Felicidade
by pqpdre
Summary: Era nos gestos do marido que Hinata a encontrava. Essa é toda sua, Owens.


**Felicidade**

Capítulo único

Sentia-se completa. Era isso.

Vê-lo com Mei nos braços fazia Hinata parar o que estivesse fazendo para observá-los. Quando Sasuke mimava a filha que, com os olhos cinzentos, observava o pai com sorrisos cúmplices enquanto a garotinha mexia nos cabelos negros e rebeldes do mesmo.

Tinha, também, o famoso frio na barriga quando o via pegando a pequenina em seus braços e, com a mão livre, buscava a mão da esposa com a mão livre. Saíam fadados a tomar sorvetes e comer chocolates – estes que Sasuke aprendeu a gostar por causa da esposa e filha – no parque do bairro.

_Sasuke e suas mulheres, _como Naruto costumava falar, já que sempre que o via estava na presença de Hinata e quando a mesma não estava presente, era Mei quem ele mimava. Era difícil saber quem ele amava mais. Nem ele sabia explicar tamanho sentimento – e era mútuo. A família de Sasuke, a _sua _família, exalava _felicidade_. Distribuía.

Felicidade quando ele, olhando-a nos olhos, mas sem deixar de notar a vermelhidão em seu rosto, chamou-a para sair. Sozinhos. Deixou bem claro que Naruto, Sakura, Tenten ou qualquer outro que se mostrava curioso com o quase relacionamento dos dois, não estariam presentes.

Dos beijos castos que ele deixava no rosto da mulher para vê-la corar. E dos lascivos, que ao invés de esquentar as bochechas esquentavam todo o corpo. Algumas partes mais que outras.

Quando Sakura havia entrado na casa de Sasuke usando um vestido indecente, jogando-se para cima do mesmo, e tudo o que ele fizera fora afastá-la e, inclinando-se um pouco para olhar para a entrada do corredor, chamou Hinata para que a mesma oferecesse um chá para a sua _colega de time _e deixá-la a par das novidades_._ Que eles estavam morando juntos.

Quando Sasuke levantava-se durante a madrugada para zelar o sono da filha, disse-lhe ele uma vez, esperando que ela estivesse sonhando consigo, e que aqueles sorrisos durante o sono fosse consequência disso.

Mas, principalmente, naquele dia.

_\- _Hinata_ \- _Chamou Sasuke, batendo do lado de fora do banheiro. – 'Tá tudo bem? Já faz um tempo que você está aí dentro...

_-_ E-e-eu estou, Sasu-kun. Só espere mais_\- _fora interrompida. Entrou em pânico quando ouviu o barulho da porta ser destrancada por ele. E então, ela lembrou: eles fizeram uma cópia depois da primeira experiência de Mei de se trancar dentro do banheiro, o que tinha custado muito choro por parte da pequena, que estava nervosa demais para destrancar, e uma porta que fora arrombada por Sasuke facilmente.

Hinata olhou para o objeto em suas mãos e colocou-o rapidamente por dentro da calça, na parte de trás, sendo coberto pela blusa. Tempo o suficiente para Sasuke abrir a porta e vê-la arrumando a blusa.

_-_ O que você tem aí?_ – _perguntou, franzindo a sobrancelha, tentando ver algo atrás de uma Hinata visivelmente nervosa.

\- Nada, Sasu-kun._ – _ela falou, levando as mãos ao cabelo e fazendo um nó, tentando afastar o nervosismo. Sasuke estava na porta do banheiro, e ela pretendia passar despreocupadamente por ele. E o fez. Ou quase.

Ao passar pelo Uchiha, o mesmo passou o braço pela cintura da mulher e fungou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a sorrir com a barba rala do marido em sua pele. E ele a girou. A encarou por alguns segundos antes de beijá-la. Sentiu as mãos descendo pelas suas costas e, rapidamente puxar o teste e afastar-se do mesmo modo.

\- E-e-eu tinha acabado de tirar do copinho!_ – _olhou para o chão tentando explicar-se para o marido – Eu ainda não vi o resultado.

Algumas gotas caíram da torneira e escorreram pela pia do banheiro, e o eco delas era a única coisa que conseguiam ouvir no momento. Até que o barulho de algo sendo jogado do lixeiro do banheiro também se fez presente. Hinata levantou o rosto e viu-o sorrindo. Sentiu o aperto em seu peito e sorriu de volta, já imaginando qual teria sido o resultado. Seus olhos lacrimejaram quase que imediatamente e então, Sasuke a abraçou. Passando as mãos em suas costas e murmurando que, agora, eles teriam mais um membro na família e que não poderia estar mais feliz que isso.

Sasuke a afastou apenas o suficiente para segurar-lhe o queixo e puxá-la novamente. Dessa vez, para um beijo. Um beijo lento e casto, daqueles que ele sabia que ela gostava. Separaram-se por falta de ar, e ele pousou sua testa na dela, seus narizes se tocaram e Hinata sorriu novamente quando ele lhe deu outro beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios.

\- Eu espero que seja um pequeno Itachi dessa vez - ele disse, e se afastou.

Hinata apenas o observou, sorrindo enquanto via o via correndo escada acima para contar a novidade para a primogênita da família, que ele esperava não estar trancada em seu quarto, de novo.

* * *

**Esta é só sua Owens.** Pena que goste de capítulos maiores, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer.

Comentários são sempre bem vindos!

Espero que gostem, beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
